Dirty Blood
by SpiritOfTheArcticMoon
Summary: This follows my OC Tsuki, a reborn cat demon. Enjoy! (Tsuki Moon.)
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**Author's Note:**** Okay so...This first chapter was written about a year ago, half of it atleast. I picked up where I left off all that time ago. Enjoy!~**

I ran as fast as I could, my body was covered in bruises and deep gashes. I heard the villagers shouting, they were closing in on me. I attempted to gather some energy to run for my life but as I began to sneak away, I stepped on a twig. The villagers spotted me and bolted towards me. I took off running, my bare feet pounding into the earth. I glanced over my shoulder, checking behind me to see if they were catching up when I tripped over a root and landed on the cold, hard ground. I tumbled a bit then smacked into a rock, letting out a small whimper of pain as I felt a bone in my arm snap.  
The villagers huddled around me, surrounding me. They began kicking me all over, tears flowing from my eyes as one of them stomped on my already broken arm. The pain was overwhelming and all I was able to do was lie there and cry. My voice was making no sound, just silent whimpers. I heard a voice over everyone else shouting.

"STOP!"  
The voice belonged to my mother, she walked over to me and helped me back to the village. She cleaned my wounds then put me to bed. _"Something's not right here…" _I thought to myself, watching my mother.  
"I am going to go calm the villagers down." My mother said before leaving the room.  
I was very close to fainting from exhaustion when the scent of smoke flew up my nose. I snapped to life and tried to get up. I felt myself being restricted, I lifted my head to see my arms and legs were bounded to the bed.

I saw the golden flames growing around the room, I knew something wasn't right. I felt the heat crawl up my legs, I screamed out from the searing pain. I thrashed wildly, trying to break free from the bed, the fire starting to consume my body. I could feel my body burning from the fire but once the fire reached my wounds, I roared with pain. My mother had cleaned my wounds, not with water but something flammable. The flames had now reached my neck and I was losing my ability to breathe. Soon, I was entirely cloaked by the flames, the building collapsing onto me. After that, there was only darkness.  
"There, good riddance to her." My mother said.  
My elder sisters laughed and went to the family palace. My sisters destroyed my room, my mother burning my clothes. They celebrated my death, the entire village cheered that I was finally gone. They cried in joy that no more demons would come near the village as the moonlight shined on my grave.  
As the village went to bed, storm clouds gathered. The wind began to pick up speed and rain started to pour. Thunder roared throughout the sky, lightning flashing through the steel gray clouds. A bolt of lightning struck my grave and a fire erupted. Some of the villagers woke up from the thunder and came outside, only to see the flames turn blue. One of the villagers screamed and pointed at the dancing blue flames.

When the flames surrounded my body, I began to rise into the air, still on my back. It appeared as if the flames were lifting me up. The burned flesh began to peel off, revealing pale, snow white skin. My heart began to beat once more, my bones started to repair themselves, becoming like steel. I was growing sharp claws and fangs. My light brown hair became as black as the night sky. The fire brushed against my skin, this time they felt cold to the touch. The flames twisted me, straightening me out until I stood on the ashes of my former grave. I opened my eyes, my once brown eyes were now a glowing sapphire blue. I looked around for a moment then I realized what had occurred, I was reborn.

All the villagers screamed and ran for their lives. I chuckled softly. _"Fools, they will never be able to escape me." _I thought with a smirk on my face. I scanned the village, carefully looking for my first victim. I spotted my mother's friends and launched myself at the father first. I rammed my claws deeply into his back, slowly I ran my claws down the middle of his spine. I could hear a symphony of the spine popping then I flung him into the flames.

Picking up a bow and set of arrows, I shot half of the villagers in the throat, their blood splattering like a fountain. I was enjoying this far too much but soon I grew bored with killing them so I summoned countless demons to finish them off. It was time to get my real targets. I turned my head to my family's palace, another flash of lightning filling the sky. I darted forward, leaping from the roofs of the villagers homes then snuck my claws into a tree, swiftly climbing up it. I could smell the fear leaking through the walls, they were all grouped in the main room. I silently pounced off the tree, onto the roof. I slammed my foot down, crashing through the roof, landing in front of them. They hollered out, frightened as I licked the blood from my claws.

"H-H-How are you still alive!?" My mother stuttered in fright.

I chuckled darkly. "Oh don't worry, you did succeed in killing me mother...however." I took a step towards them, their backs hitting the wall. "You didn't think those demons were around me for nothing did you? They used a special jewel, fusing it into my body as one of the demons entered my body."  
"Y-You can't be…" My eldest sister's eyes widened in horror.  
"Oh but I am." I raised up my arm, cracking my wrist as my claws glowed with a faint blue aura. "Which of you desires to be first?"

As expected, they each ran in a different direction. I went after my eldest sister first, pouncing onto her back. I hooked one of my claws into her neck, dragging it to her collarbone. I noticed a poison filling the blood pouring from her neck. I leaped off her back, the blood becoming blue then turning to ice. I launched at my other sister who was still in the room. I slammed her into the wall, making her watch as our sister became a statue of pure ice once the poison consumed her blood stream. I ranked my claws along her back, ramming an arrow into her hand so she couldn't leave.

I silently walked through the halls of the palace, the walls and floor crawling with frost as I passed. I sniffed the air, trying to locate my mother. I glanced through the corner of my eye, a few small thin aqua dragons flew through the air around me. I nodded to them once, sending them to search the halls ahead of me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of death and blood. This scent was one I use to fear, now however it was a scent that impowered me. My mother's scent was soon tangled into the breeze and I knew were she was now hiding. I almost glided through the hall, two of the aqua dragons close behind.

The door flew open and I saw my mother huddled in the corner. She was shaking in fear, making me smirk. Frost continued to crawl along the walls and the floor as I made my way towards her. The remaining dragons had phased through the walls and now circled my mother. One had gotten fairly close to her, a loud hiss escaping the dragon's lips causing her to scream.

"Now now mother, no need to be afraid. It will all be over soon." I kneeled down, locking my eyes with hers.

"W-Why are you doing t-this?" She asked, frozen in fear.

I narrowed my eyes, the dragons now swirling the room in a rage. Two of the dragons circled together, breaking through the roof, allowing the moonlight to flow inside. My eyes began to glow from the reflection of the moonlight.

"Did you honestly think you could keep it a secret from me forever?" I slowly ran a claw along her jawline. "Did you think I wouldn't know that my father was a half-breed?"

Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief, causing me to chuckle faintly. The scent radiating off her body was pure fear and I was happily feeding off it.

"Come now mother, did you believe I would never find out that I was a quarter demon." I gripped her jaw tightly, my claws barely breaking the skin. "Those demons knew I had some demon blood inside my veins, and it is the only reason they were drawn to the village. You are the only one left alive...saving the best for last."

"P-Please...d-don't kill me." She whimpered.

"Hm." A faint smile appeared on my features, I caressed her cheek bringing her face close to mine. "Look at you, begging for mercy at the hands of a now pure blooded demon. You are pathetic and you are not worthy to be in my presence."

She attempted to move, only to have me bash her against the wall, my hand gripping her throat. She gasped and thrashed, wanting be to freed from my grip.

I moved my body, hovering over hers in a predator manner, sliding her body up the wall. The dragons wrapped around my arms and waist, their eyes glowing a scarlet red as mine continue to reflect the moon. A soft purr escaping my lips as I moved into my mother's neck, my icy breath sending chills through her spine. I exhales slowly, her scent filling my nostrils. One of my hands moved to cup her face in it while my teeth grazed her exposed neck skin. She whimpered loudly, uncomfortable with my actions. I moved away from it slowly so I could look into her eyes.  
"I truly enjoy seeing you like this mother, perhaps this is how father felt when he claimed dominance over you." I moved forward, resting my forehead against hers as I locked my eyes with hers. "And now it is my turn. You should be grateful, no demon with harm you after I claim you as my own."

I moved my head quickly, my fangs fastening into her neck. I clenched my jaw tightly as the taste of blood tickled my taste buds. As she screeched in pain, the dragons removed themselves from my body and constricted around her arms and legs. I licked the deep flesh wound affectionately, enjoying the taste of human blood. The dragons were releasing a gas from their scales, the gas though not harmful to demons, affected humans in a powerful way. I watched as the gas made her skin actually sizzle and the wound bubble. I jabbed my index finger into her side, my claw providing useful in stabbing as well. I wiggled my finger gently, rubbing her flesh tenderly. I hooked my claw onto something and yanked my finger out roughly, blood splattering in every direction. After a moment, she became limp. I turned away, allowing the dragons to devour her body as I left the now destroyed village.

I traveled through the forest, noticing the dragons had a white orb in their claws. I raised an eyebrow and held out my hand. They shook their heads and flew right at my chest. I opened my mouth to protest when an indescribable shiver ran through my spine. I heard my mother's voice whisper as the orb entered me. My eyes flashed for a moment then returned to normal. I chuckled faintly and gestured the largest to me, only the length and thickness of my arm. It flew to me and I placed my lips gently on its head.  
"You did well. I believe I shall keep you as my personal pet. Would you like that?" I spoke softly, my lips brushing its head.

It let out an excited purr of approval, flipping in the air. It moved close to me, rubbing its head affectionately against my cheek. The others moved closer, purring softly as the nuzzled against my legs. I nodded once, having them enter my body as well, ensuring me more power. I looked at the remaining one.  
"Find me some clothes and you shall receive a name in return." I purred.

It nodded happily and guided me forward, I followed with ease, smelling another village along the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: Miko or Demon?

I walked through my new village, my hair hung over my shoulders, hiding my demon ears. It had been about 5 years since I laid chaos to my home village. I now worked along side a miko or priestess named Kikyo who had to protect a sacred jewel, the jewel that was actually responsible for my revival. Kikyo and I got along very well, I would even call the human female my best friend. She knew very well that I was a demon but accepted me nonetheless. Her younger sister Kaede however, held suspicious that I would attempt to claim the jewel for myself. Kikyo tried to convince her otherwise, telling her I was a _pure_ hearted demon with a strong spiritual aura.

"Give her time, she just desires to protect the jewel as we do." She said softly as we sat on a hill.

"I've known you about 5 years Kikyo, Kaede since she was a little toddler. If I desired the Shikon Jewel, I would have stolen it years ago when you two were still weak." I growled low, frustrated with still being marked the bad guy.

"Hm, relax Tsuki. I understand you are frustrated but growling won't help you. Actions speak louder than words." She smiled.

I chuckled faintly, nudging her softly with my elbow. She simply nudged me back. We smiled and laid back, watching the clouds.

"So is that InuYasha guy going to show up again today?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed lightly, carrying a basket of herbs in her arms. I walked beside her, carrying the heavier boar over my shoulder.

"I hope so. You'll sense him right?" She peeked from her bangs.

"I can smell a half blood from a mile away, don't worry." I patted her back reassuringly.

She laughed softly as I smiled. She shifted her arms slightly to gain a better grip on the basket. She looked at the boar then at me.

"Don't you think you'll need an entire boar for yourself? You do need the meat." She asked as we walked into the village.

"No worries, I'll go out hunting later. That half breed doesn't like me anyways, so I'll hunt while you two visit." I smiled, handing the boar to three of the men in the village.

"You are a miko Tsuki, you can't be seen hunting, not in our outfit!" Kikyo whispered in a panic.

"Kikyo, calm down. I always hunt in our outfit. No one ever sees me." I laughed faintly.

"Tsuki! You'll have to hunt with your bow and arrows. You can't forget that the villagers think you are human. You must be careful." She spoke in a hushed tone.

I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly, if it will make you feel better. I promise to use the bow and arrows to hunt."  
"Thank you." She smiled relieved.

The scent of blood and ash overflowed my nostrils, almost making me gag. I had adapted to the scent of blood so it didn't throw me into a wild frenzy anymore, if anything, it made me upset. I glanced over my shoulder to see my pet dragon, Fuyu. He purred happily and nuzzled against my cheek. I patted his head affectionately as I walked back to the village, the scent burning my nose. Fuyu was stirring in discomfort and from what I could feel, Kikyo's aura was fading as well as the light of the Shikon Jewel.

"Fuyu…..Go hide, I'll come back with some food for you later." I spoke in a whisper.

He nodded faintly and flew into the trees as I took off running to the village, forgetting that I was using my demon speed. I appeared in the entrance within an instant. All the villagers glared at me as Kikyo's younger sister Kaede pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Demon! You are no miko, begone from here!" She demanded.

I took a step back, watching as the males of the village went to get their weapons. I swallowed hard, feeling trapped. The air getting cold as I heard Fuyu hiss in the distance.

"W-Where's Kikyo?" I managed to ask.

"Lady Kikyo is dead and the Shikon Jewel is gone. You are not wanted here demon." An elderly old man said firmly.

"D-Demon? You know my name, it's Tsuki!" I said, hurt that the village I saw as my home wanted me gone.

"Your kind does not deserve names." A male spoke up as he returned with his weapon.

"Get her!" Another shouted.

All the men of the village went charging at me. I turned around and took off running. The memory of my old village doing this brought anger into my veins. I snarled low and skidded to a haul. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes blood red.

The men took a step back as my body released a powerful blast of my arua. My body shook as my claws grew and my mouth began to form into a muzzle. The dragons that entire my body years ago removed themselves, circling my body in a frenzy along with Fuyu. In a flash, I had entered my complete demon formed, a large black wild cat, tall as the trees. I stood on all fours, my claws sinking into the ground. My pupils just slits. I bared my fangs and let out a loud roar, the sky filling with clouds. The air was crisp, the dragons let out loud screeches to match with my roars. Fuyu flew up to my level, staying near my head. My claws glowed a bright blue and I slashed my claws at the villagers, ripping the ground up so it left a claw mark imprinted in the ground. The dragons attached themselves to some of the villagers, feasting off them while they were still alive. I sank into a crouch and lunged forward, swiping at two of the men, slicing them in half. I snapped my jaws, catching the upper half of one of the men's bodies in my teeth. I chewed it, my tail lashing back and forth wildly as I swallowed. The remaining men ran off at the first sight of my true form.

I flew down, my body returning to my normal appearance. Fuyu dove down, doing his best to support me. I looked at him, trying to balance myself. My head was pounding and my vision a bit blurry.

"Thank you Fuyu." I murmured.

"It would appear you haven't entered your true form until now...is that correct Tsuki?" A voice echoed through the forest.  
I attempted to look around, my vision still a bit blurry. I growled low and cracked my wrist, ready for another battle though my body wasn't. Through my blurred vision, I saw a male with the same glowing sapphire eyes as myself. He had black cat ears and long black hair similar to my own.

"W-Who are you?!" My voice shook slightly not from fear but pain.

"My name is Oshan...I am your father." He said firmly.

I snarled low, annoyed that this man would dare think that was a funny joke. I moved forward to attack him but the pain became too much and I began to fall forward. I felt myself being caught in his arms. His scent was similar to mine but he had a mixture of human blood.

"Be careful my little snowflake." He purred, lifting me into his arms.

My eyes widened, Fuyu resting on my stomach. This man used the nickname my father would always use whenever he sent me a letter though once I turned 8, the letters stopped coming.

I looked at the man again, this time in the moonlight. He was an older male, his scent was similar to mine. _"...could he be my father?" _I thought silently before looking away from him.

"Hmph, how would you know that nickname? I haven't heard it since I was a young child." I said through clenched jaws.

"Because you are my little snowflake, I remember I got to hold you when you were first born but you've grown a great deal. I suppose I still see you as my little girl." He began walking. "Though, I do not understand what you mean when you say you haven't heard it since you were a child. Have you not been reading my letters? I sent you one every week until 5 years ago when the village was destroyed."

"...That wench never gave me them, I hadn't received a letter from you since I was 8." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I see...Well, I suppose it does not matter. I have my daughter back. I see you are a wearing a miko outfit, have you been trained as one?" He glanced down at me.

"I was a miko...I suppose now I am just a demon." I growled.

"You were always a demon Tsuki, you couldn't change that." He sighed and looked forward. "I suppose we can catch up more later...Get some rest snowflake." _  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Northern Lands

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I apologize for chapter 3 coming out SO late. I've been busy looking at colleges and getting ready for the new school year...Anyways, that's no excuse. I promise to keep writing for you all! Enjoy!~ **

I walked through the halls of my home, wearing a long sky blue kimono with silver petals on it. My black hair was put into two buns then tied with thin strips of silk. Fuyu was flying around beside me, little snowflakes trailing after him. I noticed some of the servants bowed as I passed them. I nodded calmly though I honestly wasn't use to be being treated with such respect. I headed towards the throne room to speak with my father. The doors opening at the sound of my footsteps. I saw my father sitting beside an older female though she had the same features as the two of us, it appeared as if she had midnight blue eyeshadow and the symbol of tides on her forehead. My father's ears twitched at my approach and he turned his attention towards me.  
"Hello snowflake." He smiled softly.  
"Did you need something Tsuki?" The elder female spoke.  
"Hello father." I nodded then looked over to the other female. "Yes grandmother. I was hoping I could speak to my father...but you may stay as well since it involves you."  
"What is it child?" She sat up straight.

I studied my grandmother and my father's facial expression. They were both keen to hear what I desired to discuss though, I wasn't entirely sure how to explain my desire to them. Fuyu nuzzled against me as he rested on my shoulder, clearly trying to encourage me.  
"I'd like to leave the Northern Lands and go back to traveling the world. There have been rumors that the Wolf demon tribes have been having difficulties and the Western Lands are still at war with our brothers and sisters in the Southern Lands." I said firmly.  
"Why would you want to leave home _if _there is so much conflict in the world?" My father questioned. "You'd be safer if you stayed home where I could protect you."  
"If I visit our brothers and sisters in the Southern Lands, perhaps I could reach an agreement with them and the war between the Cat demons and the Dog demons could finally end." I countered.  
"Nonsense Tsuki. The rivalry between the Western Lands and the Southern Lands has been going on for centuries now. Lord Inu no Taisho was close to reaching a treaty with them but the Cat demons betrayed him, leaving him to wipe out the mastermind behind the betrayal." My grandmother spoke up.

"Please, I want to see the world again! I've been stuck at home for almost 50 years now! All I've done during these years is train, get pampered, have guards follow me everywhere, and be forced to wear princess-like kimonos. I'm not a princess, I'm a demon!" I said, almost raising my voice as my frustration grew.  
"Tsuki, you are a princess. You are the daughter of my son, the lord of the Northern Lands. You have servants, plenty of food, a wonderful home, a family, and the finest of clothing. What more could you ask for?" My grandmother questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Freedom dammit! I want to be free and be apart of nature again, I want to hunt for myself and meet new people!" I started shouting now. "Back when I was almost a full human, I had nothing! When I became a pure demon, I had freedom, power, strength, and I could make a life for myself! Ever since I returned to the Northern Lands, I've been locked away in the palace! All I want is to be free!"

My grandmother shook her head while my father sighed, resting his hand on his cheek. He was clearly letting everything sink in while my grandmother had her mind already made up, leaving him to give the final word on the subject. Right before he was about to speak, one of the other Cat demon's ran into the room.  
"Lady Kasumi! Lord Oshan! Please excuse me for interrupting." He quickly got onto one knee, bowing low.  
"What is it?" My father asked calmly.  
"We've received word that the Shikon Jewel has been shattered into a bunch of different pieces. Demons all around are looking for the shards, some are trying to cross into our borders as we speak!" The guard said.  
My eyes widened at the news. _"How could the Shikon Jewel have returned?! It was burned along with Kikyo's body!" _I thought in confusion then growled low at the memories of my only real friend. I turned towards the guard.  
"How is that possible?! The Shikon Jewel was burned and turned to ash along with its protector 50 years ago!" I snarled.  
"I-I don't know milady!" The guard stuttered, taking a step back.  
"Enough. Lead the way. Tsuki, you will remain in the palace with guards in front of your bedroom door. That is final." My father said then got up.  
I growled low as he took off with the guard. I glanced at my grandmother who stood up and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked down at me.  
"It is for the best Tsuki. He is trying to protect you." She then walked out of the room without another word.  
"Hmph...Protect me? Where was he when I was left with that human family?" I grunted, looking over at Fuyu who shook his head.

I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling while Fuyu slept on my stomach. I ran my finger along his scales as the fire from the candles made the light on the walls dance. I sniffed the air. _"Huh...Father isn't home yet and there is only one guard…" _I tapped Fuyu's peck and he opened his eyes, stirring slightly. He glared up at me for waking him.  
"Sorry Fuyu but I have a plan." I whispered.  
At the sound that I had a plan, he shot right up into the air and started flying in circles excited. I chuckled and got to my feet. I made a motion with my finger for him to turn away. Fuyu wiggled himself under a pile of blankets before I began removing my kimono. I reached for a midnight blue tunic without sleeves and quickly put it on, grabbing a black ribbon to tie it shut. I pulled the two silk strands out of my hair, letting it fall to my waist. I brushed my bangs out of my face as I put on my choker. The symbol on it was a crescent moon in front of tides, the symbol of the Northern Lands. Deciding not to wear shoes, I put some fishnet fingerless gloves onto my hands. Fuyu grew impatient and wiggled out from under the blankets. He circled me, purring in approval of my new appearance. I giggled softly then quietly opened up my back door. I glanced at Fuyu and nodded as he dropped a cloak on my lap. He slipped through my front bedroom door as I put it on. I waited a moment, hearing a thud then saw him slide back through the crack. I nodded once more and we took off from the back door.

I ran at full speed through the mountains, having Fuyu release the gases from his scales as a cover so I could slip past any guards. We were making good progress, our presence unknown for a lot of the time. I skidded to a halt when we reached the outer part of the Northern Lands. I saw a demon huddled around something glowing. I narrowed my eyes and noticed it was a Jewel shard. I sent Fuyu forward. He spun quickly around the demon, release the gases once more as it created a vortex. I saw the demon gag on the gases then back out of the vortex. His vision seemed blurred because he bumped into a tree. My eyes widened when I realized it was a Wolf demon. I leaped into the trees when one of the wolves with him spotted me and started barking. Fuyu slammed his tail onto the wolf's snout to silence him and made his gas thicken so I could slip past in the trees. I began running on all fours, using my hands as an extension of my body so I could have more speed. Fuyu was keeping pace as I ran but my palms began to ache from hitting the ground so much. I stopped and stood up straight, rubbing them. I glanced over to a cave and sighed.  
"Looks like we'll be sleeping in there tonight Fufu." I muttered, walking towards the cave.  
Fuyu shriveled slightly at the nickname I gave him but flew onto my shoulder, already getting ready to sleep.

The next morning Fuyu and I went over to a nearby stream. I splashed my face with water, washing it. Fuyu was splashing around, goofing off while I sat down. I slipped my feet into the water and felt the wind on my face. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. _"Free again." _I thought happily then opened my eyes to see little droplets of water sparkle in the sunlight because of Fuyu's love for water. giggled and patted my lap. In the blink of an eye, Fuyu darted forward and curled up in my lap. I scratched under his beak, taking in the sunlight.  
"Isn't this nice Fuyu? We never really got to just enjoy the beauty of the world. We were always forced to live somewhere...It was nice at first, to have a place to call home...but I never knew belonging somewhere could be so restricting." I looked down at him and shook my head as he rolled around, wanting a belly rub. "You know, you aren't a very good listener sometimes Fuyu but I love you."  
I ran my hand up and down Fuyu's belly, feeling vibrations on my hand as he purred. His eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. I looked up to the skies. I smiled at the blue skies and the big fluffy white clouds. I inhaled the air, surprised that I didn't smell any demons or anything nearby for that matter. I was amazed by how much I enjoyed the peace though I couldn't say I didn't enjoy one's company at times. I just enjoyed being alone with my thoughts.  
"I wonder...Kikyo, do you still watch over your village even after your death? You were my closest friend...and you ended your life the way I ended my human one. You truly were a gentle spirit." I looked up, seeing a chinese bellflower flying in the air.


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Of the Western Lands

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I haven't been writing as much! First week of school and I don't have any free periods to write then I get so much homework. Weekends will be the only time I can write. I apologize. **

I moved silently through the tall grass. My tails staying low to the ground along with my belly so I wouldn't make as much sound. My ears flicked at the sound of grass rustling a distance off. I rocked my shoulders a bit as the scent of a small demon filled my nose. I creeped forward, my paws turned over so my pawpads didn't cause attention to myself. Once the fluffy cream colored tail came into my sights, I bolted forward. The small fox demon started running as I snapped my jaws, just barely missing his tail. The demon was screaming someone's name but I continued running after it, growls ripping from my throat. I lunged forward out of the grass, seeing the small demon hide behind a female in a strange outfit. I landed right in front of her, causing her to fall backwards. I towered over her, my fangs bared as the demon tried to hide. I got close to her face then paused when I caught her scent. She smelled similar to Kikyo. I knew it wasn't Kaede, she wouldn't be so young but I also knew this female wasn't Kikyo. I growled darkly, baring my fangs once more.

"INUYASHA!" The female cried out.  
In an instant, a white-haired half demon with dog ears appeared, swiping his claws at me.

I stood across from InuYasha, the strange female, and the fox demon. InuYasha and I just stood, glaring at each other. I have reverted back to my human-like form since my hunt was ruined by the weak human female.  
"Hn...It has been awhile mutt. What happened? I thought Kikyo sealed you to a tree." I sneered.  
"Tch. Coming from a filthy kitten like yourself!" He snapped.  
"Kitten?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning back against a tree calmly. "At least I'm a full demon, half breed."  
"W-Wait, you two know each other?" The female spoke up.

"She tried to **eat** me!" The fox demon cried out from the female's shoulder.

"You could say we did. I was a miko back in the day with Kikyo. InuYasha never liked that I would protect the Shikon Jewel even though I was a demon." I noted calmly.  
"Let me guess, you have some of the Jewel Shards don't you?!" InuYasha said, pointing an accusing finger at me.  
"No actually. I never had interest in the Shikon Jewel." I sighed. "So who was the idiot that turned the Jewel into a million pieces?"

"Um...T-That was me…" The female muttered.

For the first time since I arrived, I turned my attention towards the female. My eyes cold and empty.

"And you are? You have Kikyo's scent...or something similar to it yet you are not her kin." I said coldly.

"I-I'm Kagome...This is Shippo…" The female said, gesturing towards the fox demon.  
"Hn…"

I turned back to InuYasha, noticing he now wielded a sword and the scent of Jewel Shards was there. I raised an eyebrow, getting off the tree and walking towards him.

"So if I possessed Jewel Shards, would you have attacked me for them mutt? You seem to be collecting them so...you could become a full demon." I said, looking him right in the eye.

"Hmph, you would know I'm collecting them." InuYasha barked.

"How do you know that we have Jewel Shards?!" The female known as Kagome asked.

"Hm?" My eyes moved over to her. "I can smell them. The Shikon Jewel was burned with Kikyo's body. The scent of her blood and ashes have a faint trace on the Jewel, meaning I can track it."

"W-Wow! That's incredible." Shippo said in amazement.

"You certainly have quite the little group here InuYasha." I smirked. "A abnormal human girl and a little fox demon. You must be quite the powerful gang."  
"Big talk for someone who is traveling alone!" He snapped.

"I travel alone because I am powerful enough to. You half breeds must need to travel in groups so you have someone to protect you." I replied swiftly.

After my annoying encounter with InuYasha and his pathetic friends, I was able to catch a fish in the river a few miles away. Fuyu flew over my head then curled up beside me. I used my claw to carefully cut half of the fish for him then I dropped it beside him. Fuyu let out a soft cry of approval and happily began to eat. I chewed mine slowly, thinking back to my days as a miko with Kikyo. I shook my head and laid down beside the fire. I stared up at the stars, wondering if my father was doing well...if he was still alive for that matter. I know I ran away but he was the only family that cared for me. I felt a bit bad that I ran away from the only actual home I ever had but what choice did I have? He was going to lock me up forever and I knew he and my grandmother were planning an arranged marriage.

"Fuyu.." I said softly.

He lifted his head slightly to show he was paying attention but he was clearly half asleep. I bit the inside of my cheek but continued even if he wasn't going to listen.

"Do you think it was wrong of me to leave home? I mean...I know father wanted what was best for me but would marriage really be the answer?" I looked down at him.

Fuyu simply blinked once, looking at me like I was being rude by not letting him sleep but to be honest, he was the only one I could talk too...even if he didn't talk. I shook my head and flicked his beak.

"Fine fine. I will talk about it in the morning. You are so spoiled." I sighed and stretched out on the grass.

Fuyu screeched loudly, smacking his tail repeatedly on my face. I groaned and slapped his tail away, rolling onto my side. He made one of his little noises, it was a mixture of a squeak, hiss, and whimper. He started to bite my feet and hands, trying to get me to wake up. My eyes snapped open and I roared when Fuyu snapped down on my ear.

"Dammit Fuyu! Why is it you can wake me but you throw a pissy fit if I wake _you_!?" I growled, swiping my claws at him.

He nudged his head towards the forest and I caught the scent of wolves. I narrowed my eyes and noticed the paw prints were marked with blood. I remember there was a village nearby, I avoided it more because the villagers didn't seem like the kind to welcome demons, even if they were just passing through. I leaped to my feet and inhaled the air as the wind blew, from what I could tell, the wolves were running from the village. I darted forward, charging towards the village. Fuyu took to the skies, looking from a higher level to see how many wolves were around. I wasn't concerned about battling them, it was more I wanted to know where the leader of the pack was.

Once I arrived at the village, all I could smell was the bitter scent of blood and rotting corpses. I wrinkled my nose, the scent was far too overwhelming, even for me. I walked around carefully, scanning the area in hopes of finding some people still alive. I kicked some of the rubble out of my way. I sighed, I couldn't find any signs of life in the village. I walked over to the stream and saw a small hut beside it. I narrowed my eyes then blinked, dumbfound. Fuyu landed on my shoulder and stared at it as well.  
"I remember this hut...My extended family lived here…..years ago, my first niece." I muttered softly and walked inside it, my eyes falling on a strand of black hair. "...One of them must still be alive…"

I kneeled down and carefully picked up the strand. I sniffed it then allowed Fuyu to smell it. I held the strand tight in my fist, I knew the scent was similar to my niece's but it had a slight difference to it. I went outside and sniffed the air, turning my head in different directions. Finally, I picked up the scent and took off on all fours for more speed.

I weaved through the trees, chasing after some wolves. In the distance, I saw a group of wolves circling a little girl. I snarled and launched forward. My jaw started to stretch and morph into a sleek black muzzle. My hands and legs started to transform into large black paws with the claws extended. My torso and body changed as well until I was completely transformed into my true form. I tackled one of the wolves and roared so loud the earth trembled. I fastened my fangs around another wolf's throat while I pinned the other down with my paw. My tails were slamming the other wolves into trees while I fought them off. I snarled when one jumped onto my back and bit into my shoulder. I threw the one in my mouth at the one on my back and slashed my claws outward, raking them along three of the wolves side, the warm scarlet liquid leaking the freshly made wounds.

I padded over the young girl. I sniffed at her body, my nose just brushing against her. She smelled like death, decay, rotting. Her body was just starting to get cold. I pushed my muzzle against her, trying to see if she was faking but I knew I wasn't that stupid. I was about to pick her up with my mouth when I saw a flash of a light green ribbon fly at me. I leaped away from the girl and looked up to see a tall, pale, white-haired demon. He wore a simply white outfit with some red, some armor, a long thing of fur slung over his shoulder. He had gold eyes that were cold, emotionless. A small water demon was beside him, the little demon was short, green, carried a staff, and had large eyes. His voice was a bit high and in my opinion, annoying. The smaller demon walked past the little girl and stood in front of me, my red eyes watching his every movement with my pupils as slits.

"Feel the wrath of the staff with two heads." The little demon said, pointing the staff at me.

The staff twisted around then release a powerful, searing flame from its mouth. I stood still and waited, Fuyu flew in front of the flames and screeched, a overwhelming blizzard being released from his mouth.

The two elements clashed and I pounced, slamming the small demon to the ground. I glanced up to see the young girl slowly waking up in the male demon's arm. My eyes widened in shock, ignoring the small demon thrashing underneath me. The male demon looked me start in the eye and I met his gaze, slowly transforming out of my true form.

"GET OFF ME WENCH!" The small demon ordered.

"Enough Jaken." The taller male spoke.

I looked at the white-haired male with a confused gaze, he was a dog demon yet he defended a cat demon. I then glanced over to the young girl, she was also staring that the dog demon but I had a strange feeling she knew him just like I knew her. I removed my foot from the little demon known as Jaken as the dog demon started to walk away. The young girl started to run after him but I was already walking after him. I was curious as to who he was and I was determined to find out.


End file.
